Et il continua de chanter
by Stancella
Summary: Tino est gravement malade. Mais Berwald est là pour s'occuper de lui. Et il s'occupera de lui jusqu'à la fin.
**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! Il m'a été inspiré par une fanfiction Rochu que j'ai vu sur le fandom anglais. J'espère que vous aimerez (et que vous ne pleurerez pas trop).**

Berwald marchait dans les rues de la capitale finlandaise, sortant de la pharmacie où il avait été acheter des médicament pour Tino. Ce dernier était gravement malade depuis trois mois. Berwald s'occupait de lui, depuis. Mais la situation empirait un plus chaque jour. Malgré tout, Berwald avait quand même l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte. Un espoir qui s'effilochait de plus en plus, mais qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir. Sinon, il aurait déjà craqué depuis longtemps. Il arriva à la demeure du finlandais. Il sortit les médicaments et les tendit à Tino, qui était allongé sur son lit. Sans dire un mot, Tino les avala avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Beurk ! Décidément, c'est vraiment répugnant.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Berwald.

Pendant un moment, Tino ne dit rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Berwald attendit patiemment la fin de ce qu'il savait être une longue réflexion. Finalement, Tino parla :

-Berwald, peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tue-moi.

Le suédois se figea en entendant ça. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Tino. Mais ça... Il n'en aurait jamais la force.

-Désolé, Tino, mais c'est impossible.

-Berwald... Je vais mourir, de toutes façons. Que se soit toi ou la maladie qui me tue, ça ne fera aucune différence.

Berwald soupira. Il savait que Tino ne démordrait pas de sa décision.

-Très bien. Mais à condition que tu me tue aussi. On compte jusqu'à dix et on tire ensemble.

-D'accord.

Berwald prit deux pistolets et en donna un à Tino. Ils pointèrent chacun leur pistolet vers l'autre. Tino commença à compter.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Trois.

-Quatre.

-Cinq. Je t'aime, tu sais, Berwald.

-Six. Moi aussi, Tino.

-Sept.

-Huit.

-Neuf.

-Dix !

Aucun d'eux ne tira. Aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de tuer son amant. Les mains tremblantes, Berwald lâcha son pistolet qui tomba sur le sol.

-Désolé, Tino. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Il pleurait et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Avec un doux sourire, Tino essuya les larmes du suédois.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Berwald. Je comprends. À défaut, est-ce que tu peux me porter jusqu'au chêne dans le jardin ?

-Bien sûr !

Berwald hissa Tino dans ses bras et se rendit là où il l'avait demandé. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit et allongea le finlandais de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur ses genoux.

-Merci, Berwald. Est-ce que tu peux me chanter quelque chose ?

-Quelle chanson veux-tu ?

-N'importe laquelle. Celle de ton choix.

Berwald chanta donc. Lorsqu'il eu finit, Tino lui demanda un autre chanson. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Berwald chanta inlassablement. Au bout d'un moment, il vit les yeux de Tino se fermer mais il respirait toujours. Alors, il continua de chanter, malgré sa voix qui se brisait de plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tino ne vivait plus. Mais il continua malgré tout de chanter. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il arrêta. Il serra le petit corps sans vie du finlandais contre lui, les larmes dévalant de ses joues. C'était fini, c'est terminé. Tino était parti pour toujours. Il ne rirait plus sous les coups de langue de sa petite chienne qui lui disait bonjours en lui léchant le visage. Il ne s'interposerait plus entre Mathias et lui lorsqu'ils se disputeraient. Il ne commencerait plus de bataille de neige. Il ne lui raconterai plus d'histoire. Berwald resta comme ça un très long moment. Puis, il porta le corps de Tino à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devrait s'occuper des formalités pour l'enterrement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour l'instant. Pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'à sa tristesse.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Je dois avouer, je me sens assez mal d'avoir tué Tino. J'ai franchement hésité à écrire ce one-shot.**


End file.
